A Pickle and a Hard Place (Deviljho
Jared, Josh and Austin fight two monsters at once! The Deviljho and Rajang. Synopsis Jared is sad as he gets attacked. As usual, Jared is joined by Austin and Josh. They want to fight something hard. They decide to fight both Deviljho and Rajand at the same time! They prepare their items. Jared finds Rajang. The others want to find Deviljho, so he runs away. Jared gets hit as he leaves. Austin got game changer. They find Deviljho, and Jared is attacked immediately, and he sounds sad as he gets attacked. Jared becomes stunned. Jared mounts Deviljho. Deviljho is knocked down, and Jared attacks its tail. Jared starts to sing, and thinks he will get content ID'd for it! Josh says that that song is not welcome here. The Deviljho leaves. They chase it down, and knock it over. Jared tries to make the Deviljho go after some meat, but it ignores it. Deviljho keeps on drooling, but doesn't eat the meat, and doesn't get stunned. Finally the stun works. Rajang arrives. The deviljho tries to eat Austin. Rajang attacks Jared. Rajang throws a large rock at Austin, who falls over. Jared gets an idea, but it is ruined immediatly. Deviljho is no longer tired, and Jared yells at it. Austin gets eaten again, and Jared fights off other monsters who are getting in the way. Josh almost dies. Jared mounts Deviljho. Jared gets thrown off. Jared becomes pinned onto the ground. Other monsters keep on getting in Jared's way. The bugs are attacking Austin! Jared is almost killed. He somehow manages to roll through an attack and should be dead. Jared did not bring enough poop for this fight! It is hard to attack the Deviljho. It runs away again. They all put meat down for the deviljho, and it finally eats one. Jared taunts deviljho, and it bites him! Jared gets the deviljho's talon. Josh sees the deviljho limping. Josh wants to go after the rajang. They take down the deviljho. Josh finds the balloon man. Jared gets poisoned by a hermit crab monster. Josh gets attacked by rajang before Jared even arrives. Rajang is annoying to fight. Austin loses a lot of health, and Josh helps him. Rajang goes super sayan! Josh rolls into an attack and is killed. Rajang is pissed at Austin. Jared is killed. They wonder when they should take their max potions. Jared sets some explosion traps. Josh and Jared both get caught in the blast. They start to set traps. Rajang falls into a trap allowing them to attack. Josh gets attacked by other monsters. Josh takes a large amount of damage. Jared barely avoids taking a hit with a laser. Rajang is tired. It runs away. Jared sets up another trap. Rajang falls into the trap, and they all attack it. They break something. Josh takes a large hit as the Rajang limps. Jared hits its tail one last time at it leaves. Josh accidentally hits Jared out the way as he tries to help. Josh gets into trouble again. Austin and Josh heal. Austin plays a flute to give everyone buffs after Rajang leaves once more. Josh starts to attack, waking Rajang up. They kill it. Those two monsters weren't as bad as Dreadking Rathalos. Jared is glad they didn't have to fight them together. Category:Monster Hunter Generations Category:Videos